Baby Business
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Riley tries to calm Ben's nerves, taking his mind off a pregnant Abigail, by telling him about a new case from the government! NT OneShot.


Hi everyone! Alright, here I have my first National Treasure OneShot. It's kinda lame, and there I'm speaking for the story itself and the title, lol. If I can think furthur on it, I might turn it into a full chapter story, actually getting into the government case, but I don't know yet. Enjoy [if you can that is, lol.]

I do not own any of the National Treasure characters. I only own National Treasure 1 & 2 on DVD! =]

* * *

Smiling, Riley Poole strolled to Ben and Abigail's house, holding a stack of files to his chest.

"Hello?" He called, knocking on the door a few times, causing it to slowly creak open. Shrugging, Riley stepped inside. "It's Riley!" He called again.

"Oh no," Ben's voice mumbled down the halls. "Oh no, oh no..."

"Well, hello to you to," Riley said back.

Pacing in circles, Ben came to the door, glancing at Riley for a second, then back at the short white stick he was clutching in his right hand. "Hi…Riley."

"Hey," Riley half waved. "Something wrong?"

Ben absently handed Riley the white stick he was holding. Riley put down his files on a nearby table and flipped the stick in his hands a few times, looking puzzled. "What is it?"

"A pregnancy test."

Riley made a face. "Used?"

"Used," Ben confirmed.

"Eww!" Riley cried in disgust, dropping the test onto the ground, wiping his hands on his jeans. Ben crouched down and picked it back up.

"It's…positive?" Riley cautiously asked.

Ben gave a ghostly nod as a reply.

"Abigail's?"

"Of course it's Abigail's!" Ben snapped at Riley. He paused for a second then hung his head. "Sorry."

"So, you're having a baby!" Riley smiled, looking at Ben's face. He coughed. "I'm guessing you're not thrilled with that idea."

Ben chuckled half-heartedly.

"Not much of a kid person?"

"It's not that," Ben said. "It's just…me? A father? I'm not ready for that. My own father wasn't ready for that!"

"Hey," A voice echoed across the room. "I'm right here!" It was Patrick Gates.

"Sorry," Ben apologized.

"It's okay," Patrick laughed. "It's kinda true, actually."

"Hey, Mr. Gates," Riley said, walking into living room where the elder sat, while Ben continued pacing around the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

Patrick stuck a thumb towards his son. "Ben invited me. Said he wanted to talk about this pregnant business." He lied back farther in his seat, crossing his arms behind his head. "Thing is, he hasn't talked to me once since I got here. He's just been mumbling and pacing through the dark hallway for the past-" Patrick looked at his watch. "45 minutes." He shook his head.

"Where's Abigail?" Riley asked, pushing his glasses up the rim of his nose.

"Sleeping peacefully in her bed."

"I'm guessing she doesn't know Ben's true feelings on the matter, huh?"

Patrick laughed. "Smart lad, you are."

Ben came into the room, suddenly. "Can you see something…er, some_one_ calling me "Dada" in eight months? Can you? Honestly!?"

"Don't you mean nine months?" Riley asked.

"No, eight," Ben said, rubbing his forehead. "Abigail's been pregnant for about a month…she just didn't know it."

"Wow, she barely shows," Riley said. "I mean, she looks pretty good for-"

"Yes, I know," Ben interrupted. "She's _my_ girlfriend, remember? _I'm_ dating her. _I'm_ having a baby with her!" Ben let out another groan wandering back into the hall.

Patrick laughed. "His mother's gonna blow her top."

"Why?"

Patrick gave him a look. "Well, having a baby before you're married? Or rather, having sex before you're married?" Riley stared back. The elder shook his head. "Well, it was a sin in my time, anyway."

"Oh, right," Riley laughed, and then coughed. "Why aren't _you_ blowing your top?"

"We had Ben before we were married," Patrick explained. "Well, technically we _were_ married, but she was in her third trimester at the alter, so-" Patrick stopped and let out a chuckle. "So, I don't really mind."

Riley stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. He learned way too much that he needed to today.

"Anyways," Patrick sighed. "What are you doing here, son?"

"Well, I _was_ here to tell Ben about a new case, but…" Riley rolled his eyes over at Ben, still mumbling to himself.

"Why would you know that before Ben?"

"Oh, I'm Ben's official assistant," Riley said.

"Nice," Patrick smiled.

"Yeah, it's a real thrill," Riley rolled his eyes.

"Well, why not tell Ben about it?" Patrick said, referring to the case. "He could use something to take his mind off all this baby stuff."

"I guess," Riley rubbed his arm. "Well, here goes nothing." He strode back into the hallway, picking up his files from the table he recently left them at. He walked over to Ben, hesitantly. "Uh, Ben?"

"What is it, Riley?"

"I came here-" He was interrupted by Ben's mumbles and upset moans. "To tell you-" *MumbleGrumble* About a case-" *GrumbleMumble* Riley cleared his throat and tried once more to continue. "About a case from the govern-"

"Oh no," Ben continued.

"You know what?" Riley fumed. "Forget it. I'll see you later, Ben." Riley turned on his heel and headed towards the door.

"No wait," Ben let out. "I'm sorry, Riley. What were you going to say?"

Riley turned towards Ben, who was now standing up straight. He tossed the pregnancy test into a mini trashcan beside him. Where it should have been in the first place.

Riley smiled and cleared his throat. "The government had a message for you. They found some evidence that may prove that Atlantis was indeed a real city, and they called you personally to help them with it!"

Ben stared.

"You!" Riley grinned wider, throwing his hands in the air. "Atlantis!"

No response.

"Ben?"

"Sounds great, Riley," Ben answered. "But I don't think I can deal with any long lost treasures right now. With the baby, and Abi-"

"Son, just go," Patrick said, appearing beside Ben. "You need a break, anyway. From all the…pacing." His father pushed his son towards the door. "Go on, I'll take care of Abigail when she wakes up."

"But-"

"It's not like you have to solve it by tonight," Riley said. "But we really should go over all the files about it."

Ben turned towards his dad, then towards Riley, then back at his dad. "Okay."

"Yes!" Riley shouted. "Alright, Mr. Gates, let's get cracking on this bad boy." He threw his arm over Ben's shoulder, slowly pushing him towards the door before he could change his mind.

"To the baby!" Patrick cheered, holding his coffee cup in the air.

"Dad…" Ben warned.

* * *

Please R&R! That is, if you didn't think it was a waste of time reading, lol. =]


End file.
